


Статус

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Порой Джим Кирк бывает совершенно невыносим, даже для того, кто делит с ним жизнь.





	Статус

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Стар Трека на ФБ-2014
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: время учебы в Академии, постоянные отношения, мед!кинк, сомнительное согласие, обездвиживание, вынужденный оргазм, немного фроттаж

Времена святых мучеников и страстотерпцев прошли так давно, что память о них жила только на страницах бумажных книг и иногда — на экранах мотельных паддов, куда по старой памяти закачивали оба Завета. Еще о муках, принимаемых во славу Христову, помнили на Юге, и Лен помнил, как в детстве ходил с родителями в церковь, где, открыв рот, слушал как сказки то, что говорил священник. Леонард давно вырос, сказки забылись, да и Джослин вернула его на землю, но то и дело он спрашивал себя, за что ему это...

Иногда он ругал себя за то, что заговорил с Кирком в шаттле, чаще — за то, что согласился поменяться соседями по комнате и подселил его к себе. Но при этом почти всегда Лен прощал и себя, и Джима, потому что он был хорошим другом. И любовником тоже отменным. Задумываться о причинах того, что случилось, Леонард не стал. Ну, бывает всякое. Кого-то бросают жены, оставив без единого цента, а кто-то спит с лучшим другом. В случае Маккоя произошло и то, и другое, но мало ли, кому как не везет. С Кирком было хорошо и не скучно. Кроме тех моментов, когда он влипал в какую-нибудь гадкую историю, иногда втягивая за собой и Леонарда. С этими поправками получалось, что с Кирком не всегда было хорошо, зато скучать он действительно не давал никогда.

И однажды Леонарду просто надоело. Да. Он не был святым, не был мучеником и терпеть приключения Кирка, выплескивавшего свои детские комплексы на всех, кто подворачивался под руку или кулак, больше не мог. Леонарду просто захотелось спокойного вечера, тихого — семейного, пусть так. Захотелось секса не как у двух спятивших животных, а размеренного и нежного. Захотелось тишины, которую рядом с Кирком он не слушал уже очень давно...

Леонард решился.

Он был химиком от бога и синтезировать недавно найденное лекарство с весьма интересными побочными действиями смог чуть ли не из аспирина и раствора йода. Оставалось дождаться подходящего момента, потому что наказывать без повода Леонард не умел — врожденное чувство справедливости не позволяло. Но с Кирком все было просто, и повод нашелся спустя пару дней после того, как Маккой уложил в тумбочку футляр с гипошприцем, заряженным новоизобретенной вакциной против веганской пищевой лихорадки.

Кирка принесли на руках кадеты с его курса. Они кричали, смеялись, наперебой хвалили Джима и всячески радовались тому, как хитро он все провернул. Причина взбалмошного веселья сидела у Кирка на руках и испуганно тявкала. Любимого бигля Арчера крали на каждом курсе, и каждый год адмирал, брызжа слюной и потрясая кулаком, обещал найти виновника и сослать к чертям собачьим на задворки галактики. В этом году сомнительная честь воровать собаку досталась Кирку. Ну, кто бы сомневался.

Пользуясь репутацией врага народа и убийцы настроения, Маккой разогнал вошедшую в раж компанию, пинком отправил несчастное животное в коридор и приготовился к взбучке. В комнате сгустилась тишина, и только испуганное тявканье бигля доносилось откуда-то с первого этажа.

Кирк выглядел недовольным — еще бы, такую шутку испортили, — но Леонард по уровню мизантропии мог дать ему фору, и в итоге Джим понемногу начал отступать к стене, с опаской поглядывая на нависшего над ним Маккоя, словно ставшего выше ростом и в два раза шире в плечах.

— Боунси, ты чего?

Леонард едва привык к дурацкому прозвищу «Боунз», которым окрестил его Джим в первый же день знакомства, и к концу первой недели обучения переняла вся Академия. А вот «Боунси» выводило из себя каждый раз, как бы ласково оно ни звучало. Леонард достал из тумбочки шприц и медленно приблизился к побледневшему Кирку, не сводившему с него взгляд.

— Ты что задумал, Боунси? Боунз? Лен? Леонард???

Но ничто не могло отвлечь Маккоя, и он довел дело до конца.

Джим удивленно и жалобно смотрел на Леонарда пару секунд, пока тот выдавливал ему под кожу лекарство, словно все никак не мог поверить в предательство друга. Он казался сейчас совсем мальчишкой, глаза стали еще больше, уголки губ опустились, но Леонард прогнал внезапное беспокойство. С вакциной все было в порядке, Кирку ничего не грозило, а вот проучить его настала пора.

Лекарство начало действовать. Джим вдруг осел, словно кости в его теле превратились в разваренные макароны, и Леонарду пришлось подхватить его на руки и отнести на кровать.

— Ты не обижайся, — извинялся Лен, укладывая его на их сдвинутые кровати и понемногу освобождая от одежды. — Это не больно, не страшно, ну, возможно, немного стыдно, но мы же об этом никому не скажем, да?

Кирк смотрел на него огромными влажными глазами, будто просил его не мучить, но Маккой отводил взгляд и продолжал его раздевать.

— Действовать будет часа три, но нам должно хватить. Я не просто так это придумал, Джим, — продолжал сбивчивые объяснения Маккой, выпрямившись над лежащим Кирком и прижав к груди его форменную куртку. — Но тебя давно пора научить терпению и хорошему поведению.

Отбросив скомканную одежду, Леонард добавил:

— Началось...

Джим еще мог двигать глазами и тут же посмотрел вниз, куда смотрел и Маккой. Паника, охватившая его, отразилась огнем во взгляде.

Леонард же присел рядом с Кирком, погладил окрепший в трусах член и ласково повторил:

— Я не причиню тебе вреда. Это лекарство имеет побочный эффект в виде временного расслабления мышц и механического сексуального возбуждения. Но нам и такое подойдет, да?

По глазам Джима было понятно, что нет, «ни в коем случае» и «отойди от меня, маньяк», но Леонард уже почувствовал себя довольно неплохо, даже в таких условиях. Совесть замолчала, едва перед глазами предстал почти голый Кирк, трусы которого натягивались на вставшем члене, а эта картина всегда возвращала Леонарду благодушное настроение. Маккой наклонился, провел губами по твердому стволу, лизнул заметную под тканью головку и немного пососал ее, оставляя на ткани мокрое пятно от слюны.

Кирк закрыл глаза и мысленно застонал. Леонард не слышал этого, зато хорошо знал Джима и то, как он ведет себя в постели. И именно сейчас он стонал, даже паралич отошел на второй план, уступая возбуждению.

— К твоему сведению, Джим, мне уже сейчас очень стыдно, — сообщил Леонард. Если бы он видел лицо Кирка, то заметил бы, с каким недоверием тот наблюдает за ним. Но Маккой смотрел на толстый член, единственное богатство простого парня из Айовы, если не считать выдающегося интеллекта и тени отца-героя за спиной.

Каждый доктор в глубине души, или еще глубже, знает про себя то, что он немного маньяк и садист — и испытатель, которому интересно, что происходит в пораженном болезнью или идущем на поправку организме. Леонарду тоже было интересно, что чувствует Кирк, но тот не мог говорить. Зато тело отвечало за него.

Маккой перевернул Джима на живот, рука неудобно скользила по мокрой от пота коже, да и ослабшее тело казалось раза в три тяжелее, чем было. Но при этом Кирк не сопротивлялся, вел себя примерно и прилично — всегда бы так. Леонард даже не винил себя за то, что использовал вакцину. Кирк в его руках был податлив и бездвижен, а главное — молчал, и это успокаивало и ласкало душу Маккоя предвкушением.

Леонард сел Джиму на бедра, провел ладонями по взмокшей горячей коже, собирая едва выступивший пот и размазывая его так, что тело Кирка начало чуть отсвечивать. Джим лежал и не двигался, что было совсем не странно, и Леонард использовал свой шанс на полную. Он гладил его, терся щекой о лопатку, дул на взмокший затылок, шевеля выдохами слипшиеся в иголки светлые пряди. Джим был как ленивый огромный кот, попавший в руки любителя обнимашек. Леонард гладил спину Джима все медленнее, проходился от плеч до ягодиц и чувствовал, как искусственная неподвижность Джима превращается в настоящую мягкость. Кирк лежал щекой на подушке и пытался пронзить Леонарда взглядом, обещая им все кары небесные и все гадости, на которые был горазд его ум. Но понемногу протест Джима таял, он жмурился, томно взмахивая ресницами, а потом и вовсе закрыл глаза и мурлыкнул. Стонать, как и говорить, у него не получалось, но внутри что-то томилось и вырывалось наружу таким странным образом.

Леонард привстал, с трудом, но перевернул Джима на спину и навис над ним, ласково гладя по щеке.

— Ты ведь мне веришь? — спросил он. Джим снова распахнул глаза, посмотрел со злостью, но потом моргнул, словно соглашался, что да, он верит. Это успокоило Леонарда и придало сил.

А они были ему очень нужны.

Маккой знал, что такой эффект дала сыворотка: Джим был горячим, будто в лихорадке, введенная вакцина боролась с несуществующей болезнью. Леонард успокаивал себя этим — все компоненты были безопасны для Кирка, уж кому, как не старому доброму Боунзу это знать. Кирк был влажным от пота и податливым, как свежее тесто. Леонард, наслаждавшийся каждой минутой тишины и такого, пусть и не похожего на семейный, секса, старался использовать время по максимуму.

Джим не протестовал — да и как бы он мог? — когда Леонард лег на него, раздвинул коленом ноги и потерся пахом об его пах. Боунз еще был одет, а на Кирке были простые трусы с мокрым от слюны пятном. Поэтому каждое прикосновение плотных форменных брюк к чувствительной от возбуждения коже должно было отзываться в Кирке сладким эхом. Но это можно было только угадать: по морганию, по блеску в глазах и по бесплодным попыткам дернуться, когда Леонард особенно медленно и тщательно терся об него.

Джим задрожал, его тело в объятиях Леонарда стало еще горячее, и если бы до него сейчас дотронулись термометром, тот бы взорвался. Джим был как крутой кипяток, как лава, обжигал Маккоя через одежду. Леонард, едва не упав с кровати от нетерпения, слез с Джима и разделся, а потом и с него стянул мешавшее белье. Член Кирка, толстый, ровный, темный от прилившей крови, тяжело шлепнул по животу, едва оказавшись на свободе, а Джим замычал что-то сквозь сомкнутые зубы.

— Прости, я не понимаю, — со злорадным смешком признался Леонард, который, благодаря долгим тренировкам, научился распознавать настроение Джима даже по тому, как тот наливает себе кофе. Это было нетрудно: немного внимания, знания психологии и магический хрустальный шар. Причем, внимание и психология были опциональны. Зато теперь Маккой прекрасно понимал, чего именно хочет — требует — Кирк.

Леонард лег на бок рядом с кипевшим Джимом, положил голову ему на плечо и пристально смотрел в глаза, пока ласкал его член рукой или коротко пробегался по напряженному стволу пальцами. Леонард следил за реакцией — и она немедленно появилась. Кирк зажмурился так плотно, что под веками, должно быть, искрило. Он дышал тяжело и загнанно, вздрагивал, когда Леонард щекотал кончиком пальца под головкой члена, уже мокрой от смазки.

Леонард, чуть царапая влажную от пота кожу, провел пальцами по промежности, между ягодиц Кирка, обвел по кругу края ануса. Мышцы Джима были мягкими; тонкая кожа, собравшаяся морщинками, подавалась вслед за пальцами, когда Леонард трахал ими Кирка. Внутри тот тоже был горячим, и у Леонарда зашкалил пульс, едва он представил, каково ему будет при настоящем сексе.

Но Боунз предпочел не торопиться. Если он был прав при выборе дозировки, то у него еще около часа полной власти над Кирком, и этим временем он распорядится к своему удовольствию. Джима не нужно было готовить к сексу, он и без того принимал все, что с ним делали. Леонард сосредоточился на том, чтобы Джиму тоже понравилось: массировал простату, наблюдая за тем, как дергается член от каждого точного прикосновения, целовал ухо, зная, как Кирка от этого ведет, обещал райское блаженство им обоим, но не торопился к финишу.

Джим снова зажмурился, замер, и Леонард замер следом, почувствовав, что тот не дышит. Понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы понять, что происходит. Джим вздрогнул всем телом, его мышцы подчинялись только спазмам, а не силе разума и ЦНС, захрипел, на глазах появилась влага. Леонард остановился, но пальцы из его задницы не вынул.

— Джим, что происходит? — обеспокоенно прошептал он, но Кирк, конечно же, не ответил. Вместо этого он снова всхрипнул, набирая воздух на вдохе, и кончил. Оргазм полностью обездвиженного тела напугал Маккоя. Джима трясло в его руках, сперма вылетала короткими струйками так обильно, словно Кирк не кончал ночь за ночью в этой самой кровати. Он покраснел, румянец был болезненным и ярким, пятнами расползался от щек на шею и грудь. Эякуляция была короткой и бурной, спустя несколько секунд Джим замер, только дыхание не выровнялось, и член не потерял твердости.

Леонард был впечатлен. Он, открыв рот, смотрел на Джима, а тот отвечал ему ненавидящим взглядом из-под мокрых, слипшихся в иголки ресниц. Глаза у него были темно-синими, как небо перед грозой, кажется, в них полыхали молнии. Следовало поторапливаться.

Леонард быстро нанес на член смазку, подхватил Джима под бедра и развел их. Головка члена уперлась в анус, мышцы раздвинулись, а Маккоя обожгло — Джим все еще горел, и внутри тоже. Этот жар, мягкая тугость вокруг члена, податливость Кирка — все это было слишком непривычным, слишком возбуждающим. От такого Кирка коротило мозг, Леонарду тоже стало жарко. Он почти не мог двигаться, иначе Джим выскользнул бы из его рук, но до безумия хотелось трахнуть его, почувствовать себя хозяином положения — и Кирка, куда же без этого. Такого в жизни Леонарда еще не бывало, и это заводило покруче любых стимуляторов.

Маккой, удерживая Джима под бедра, неловко возился на нем. Мышцы сводило, двигаться было тяжело, и Леонард мог только елозить по Кирку. Член оставался внутри, фрикций почти не было, только движения таза по кругу, но и этого хватило с лихвой. От жара, от возбуждения, от нетерпения и несбыточности происходящего Леонард не смог бы продержаться долго. Пусть ему не хватало тугости в сжимавших член мышцах, настолько, что хотелось подрочить, чтобы почувствовать хотя бы плотность кулака вокруг ствола, но это не помешало Маккою кончить, захлебнувшись коротким вскриком и затопившим легкие воздухом. Оргазм накатывал волнами, мошонку будто наизнанку выворачивало, пока он кончал, дергался на бездвижном Кирке, как подросток в свой первый раз. Леонарду было почти стыдно за то, как он хрипит, как он тыкается Джиму в ухо, как слепой котенок, как он дергает ногами, потеряв устойчивость. Ощущение было таким, будто он и себе вколол это лекарство, от чего его мышцы стали разваренными, непослушными. Но и оргазм от этого казался ярче, взрывался не в теле, а в голове, глубоко в разуме, отказавшем Леонарду в тот момент, когда он все это задумал.

Маккой лежал на Джиме, благодаря небеса за то, что тот был теплым, потому что сам Маккой, вспотевший и мокрый, успел замерзнуть в кондиционированном воздухе. Кирк же был как теплое одеяло, и Леонард обхватил его ноги своими, притерся грудью к груди и счастливо вздыхал, не замечая, как напрягается под ним тело Джима.

— Слезь с меня.

Даже глас Божий, раздавшийся с небес, не смог бы настолько испугать забывшегося в счастливой полудреме Леонарда, и только когда Джим, вяло, но упрямо заставляя свое тело подчиняться, столкнул его с себя, Маккой очнулся. Кирк, смотревший на него все с той же грозой во взгляде, пытался подняться на кровати, помогая себе руками. Наконец, когда он смог спустить ноги и выпрямиться, Леонард понял, что настал его конец. Края сознания коснулась мысль, что с дозировкой Леонард все-таки ошибся, но она сейчас не была фатальной. Кое-что пугало больше.

К счастью, Леонарду было и чем утешиться — он попадет в ад чертовски везучим грешником, успевшим в этой жизни все: проебать семью, работу и деньги, потерять опеку над дочерью, попасть в Звездный Флот и трахнуть Джима Кирка.

— Джим, я все объясню, — попытался воззвать к его разуму Леонард, но понял, что зря. Кирк был зол, и даже ад по сравнению с ним казался райскими кущами, наполненными реками виски и похотливыми девственницами.

— Вперед, — подбодрил Кирк, не сводивший с него глаз. — И эти слова я выбью на твоей могиле.

— Джим! — Леонард, пытаясь подняться с пола, выставил перед собой раскрытую ладонь, чтобы отклонить угрозу, но Джим и без этого справился. Тело пока еще не подчинялось ему до конца, ноги разъехались, и Кирк рухнул на пол рядом с Маккоем.

— Ты придурок, — прокряхтел Джим, неловко перекатываясь на бок и почти укладываясь на Леонарда.

— Я знаю, — признался тот. — Но мне нужно было…

— Потрахаться?

— Приструнить тебя. Черт побери, Джим, я устал от твоего постоянного дергания, от твоих выкрутасов. Я доктор, чтоб тебя, а не нянька, не…

— Конечно, ты не нянька, — подтвердил Кирк. — Ты, на минуточку, мой бойфренд. Тебе это о чем-то говорит?

— Я не… — возразил было Боунз, но осекся, переваривая услышанное. Новый статус был для него сюрпризом, но еще больше удивило то, что Кирк действительно так думал. Это заставило Леонарда на мгновение зависнуть и перезагрузиться, чтобы воспринять вновь поступившую информацию…

…И этих нескольких секунд хватило Джиму, чтоб поднять закатившийся под кровать гипо с остатками вакцины. Бойфренд, доктор, друг, психиатр — хоть мать родная. Боунз должен был ответить за это.


End file.
